1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to optical fiber amplifiers and, more particularly, to systems and methods relating to multicore Erbium-doped optical fiber amplifiers.
2. Description of Related Art
As digital networks become ubiquitous, there are increasing demands for higher capacity in these networks. Demand for increased data capacity in optical networks has resulted in ongoing efforts to increase data capacity in these optical networks.